


Misery Loves Company

by grapehyasynth



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Gen, POV David Rose, Periods, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth
Summary: “I had some friends who used to-” He’d been about to say get very needy, but Alexis’s eyes are still murder-sharp over her soft clothes. “Who needed a little extra support, when it was that time of the month,” he finishes delicately instead.“Hmm.” Alexis looks down, picking at imaginary lint on her sweatpants. “Well, they were lucky to have you.”“Clearly they didn’t think so,” David mutters.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Who, me, writing Schitt's Creek fic that's not David/Patrick? Truly shocking. 
> 
> I would never talk about my period with my brother but this felt like the kind of hesitant confiding and support that might track for David and Alexis. 
> 
> Thanks kindofaspecificstore for answering Canadian health insurance questions!! 
> 
> Inspired, wildly, by a podcast reymanova did about periods like three years ago

“David, have you been using my tampons for your nosebleeds again?” 

David rears back from the sink. “Ew!  _ Ew! _ ” The second exclamation is for Alexis’s appearance as she crowds him in their tiny bathroom; where she’d been sporting a frilly cream dress mere moments ago, now she’s in grey sweatpants and a sweater he suspects is his. “I haven’t done that since I was, like, fifteen.” 

“Well, I doubt  _ Mom _ is taking them, no offense to her,” Alexis snaps, gesturing accusingly at him with a little plastic package. 

“Um, I may have offered some to that teenager I babysat last night? But I thought she would take, like,  _ a _ pad, not your entire stock,” he admits, leaning in to see that Alexis’s supplies are indeed looking sparse. Not that that’s, like, a thing that he notices? 

Alexis huffs and slams the medicine cabinet shut before storming out of the bathroom. 

“I was still using that!” David yells after her. 

When he finishes, he fills a glass with water and shakes a couple painkillers from the bottle into his palm and carries them over to the nightstand, where he deposits them next to Alexis. She looks at them in surprise and he quickly waves away whatever reaction is about to come. 

“I had some friends who used to-” He’d been about to say  _ get very needy _ , but Alexis’s eyes are still murder-sharp over her soft clothes. “Who needed a little extra support, when it was that time of the month,” he finishes delicately instead. 

“Hmm.” Alexis looks down, picking at imaginary lint on her sweatpants. “Well, they were lucky to have you.” 

“Clearly  _ they _ didn’t think so,” David mutters. 

“Well, their loss,” she says loftily, and he turns away to get his bag, because it’s easier than facing whatever expression she’s making right now. “I for one am thrilled that we’re stuck together forever.” 

She probably means it in a misery-loves-company kind of way, given their current and ongoing predicament, but it lands differently than that. Until somewhat recently, David had never considered that he and his family would actually be in each other’s lives forever; a future where they drifted apart had seemed all too possible. 

“Yes,  _ aren’t _ we lucky,” he says dryly. “Um, can’t you take, like, birth control or something, to help with this?” 

He can hear how condescending it is as soon as he says it, like of fucking course she’s thought of that, but she doesn’t bite his head off for it, which is more grace than he probably deserves. “Ugh, I've been taking this, like, super generic kind that I get through my coverage from the vet clinic, but I’d have to pay more for the kind that actually helps with my symptoms, and we don’t really have that kind of spending money right now.” She draws her knees up to her chest and looks at him. “Don't you think it's....weird, to talk to you about this? Like, isn’t this something I shouldn’t want to discuss with my brother?” 

David glances around, looking for the expert on familial dynamics that would actually be able to answer that question. “Um, how should  _ I  _ know? We haven’t exactly had these things modeled for us. Anyway, I have to head to work. Are you okay here? Should I get you one of those Emergency Alert necklaces?” 

“Fuck off, but also, maybe you could bring me a pretzel from Elmdale?” 

“I could do that.” 

“And a bubble tea?” 

He winces. “You know that place legally has to label everything as  _ sweet drink inspired by bubble tea _ , right?” 

Alexis groans and flops her hands dramatically on the bedspread. “I  _ know _ , David, but I’m  _ suffering _ .” 

“Right. Um - bubble tea and soft pretzels.  Heads up, though, I will  _ not _ be buying you tampons, because I’ll definitely get the wrong kind and then you’ll be a little b about it and won’t pay me back.” 

“Shut  _ up _ , David!” she shouts as he sweeps out the door. “And  _ thank you! _ ”

  
  



End file.
